User talk:CreatureOfNightmares
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the I Thought You Liked the Dark... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:19, January 1, 2015 (UTC) A hint Hi, new user. I see that you recently tagged a story to be marked for review. I'd like to show you an useful template, that will help us understand the reason for marking the story for review. You first have to go to Source Mode. There's an option to switch for this mode in the top of the editor, right side. You then put And then you publish you edit. As a side note, if you reply or leave a message in someone's talk page, please, add a header and sign your post with ~~~~. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 19:12, January 1, 2015 (UTC) M4R Hey Creature, welcome to the Wiki! Just thought I'd let you know, if you want to tag an article for review, it is recommended you use the template. Basically, you just put at the top of the article, replacing reason with the reason it needs to be edited. This lets people see what's wrong with the page very quickly, and also automatically adds the marked for review category. For more information on how to use it, take a look at the Marked for Review template. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 19:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. Didn't see SyD's message. Please excuse me :) Underscorre - Talk to me 19:23, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Quick Note If you find a page that appears to be a Jeff the Killer knock-off- or any other popular pasta, for that matter- please attach the "deletenow" template at the top of the page and an admin or VCROC will delete it. Thanks for having a good eye, by the way. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:25, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, there's a template for that. :Same method for the M4R one. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 19:27, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Warning Your most recent category addition violated one of the rules we have set in the Genre Listing (Beings, Monsters, Gods, Cryptids, Ghosts, etc. are not to be added to the same page as they are each different.) Please review the rules in the listing before continuing to edit. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:49, January 1, 2015 (UTC) More Warnings I've been looking over your edits and a large portion are small and pointless. (Do not make a period into an ellipses.) This cn be misconstrued as Pointsgaming and could earn you a lengthy ban. Please try to edit when there is actually something that needs fixing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, January 1, 2015 (UTC) EVEN MORE WARN- just kidding, it's helpful hints! Hey noticed you copy/pasted a url on your user page under favorites. The next time you can use this fancy template to make it cleaner/easier to read. The Boy Who Loved to Read I did it already on your user page so you can see how it looks. Just remember that it is case sensitive. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, January 1, 2015 (UTC) No problem, feel free to drop a line on my talk if you have any questions about the site, editing, etc. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:35, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Deletenow You can put the template on stories that fail to meet quality standards, are Blacklisted subjects, or are Spam page. There is no issue, but I would strongly advise against overusing the "Deletenow" category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:20, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Admin In order to be applicable for admin, you need at least 800 edits, be active on the site for over six months, be familiar with site-layout and templates, as well as a number of other requirements. It's a bit soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:11, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rawr! You simply click "Contribute" in the upper right and then select "Submit a Story." Easy peasy. However I would strongly recommend checking the list of Blacklisted subjects and quality standards. I would also strongly recommend submitting your story to the writer's workshop first for review as they are good at catching issues that may lead to a stories' deletion. If you are still having issues submitting a story using that process above, you can use this link. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:34, January 3, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Here. is the link. Remember it is for posting stories to get reviewed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, January 3, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: To re-iterate, You can't nominate your own stories for PotM. You can promote your own stories, but only to a certain extent. Spamming comments with links to your story, giving the author no feedback and just linking your title will result in a day long ban. As for my preference of cake, I still think it's a lie. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:40, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :I did, it was an interesting read. I also removed your comment from Cure for Cancer due to it not giving any feedback and just being a link to said story. Please don't do that. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::No prob. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:20, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Simply go to your user page and move the mouse below your default image and "Edit Avatar" should appear below that picture. Then simply select an existing photo from the site or upload your own. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, I haven't seen a link. It was a drop down thing with no link. I don't know if it is possible to change your avatar using a mobile device. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ayup, wish I coulda been more help. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through the Writer's Workshop or Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 23:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:12, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story We try to avoid sending the deletion message after the third or fourth time. Additionally with stories that are more than three months old and are deleted for housekeeping (stories that no longer are up to quality standards that once were. I even remember calling it 'interesting' before stumbling across it later in a random search and seeing the issues outlined below .), we don't send messages. Onto why your story was deleted. Starting with the basics, please look at cliches. Your story focuses on "Evil shadows." and really does nothing beyond that concept. It's three paragraphs long and uses a lot of generic lines: "I am behind you" which makes the entire thing feel more like a premise than an actual story. The second person perspective also tended to draw the reader out of the story and break immersion ("I am behind you, you turn", "You may be looking around your apartment", etc.). It also feels like you mixed the shadow premise with the 'mirror image wanting to replace the original' idea, but really didn't do a very good job building up either so the entire thing felt rushed. Finally, addressing the reviews. You got some positive reviews, but you also heavily advertised your story, (so much so you were warned about it on "Cure for Cancer", Ministry of Joy", "A Small Piece of Lead", and other stories.), which explains a lot of positive reviews. All in all, the story had a number of issues: a generic plot that lacked description and build-up, the second person perspective draws readers out of the story at times, and the rushed and generally over-used premise are a few reasons why after coming across your story after nine months that I determined it was no longer up to our standards and removed it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) M4R Hi and thanks for marking The Aldercott Woman for review. One little tip: When adding the M4R tag, please leave the reason why you are marking the pasta like this: . Thanks for helping out. MrDupin (talk) 15:23, February 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Congrats! Thank you very much. But maybe you are mistaking me for someone else, as I was here during 2014. I literally joined on the 30th of December 2014. But thanks anyway. MrDupin (talk) 17:46, March 27, 2016 (UTC)